


Smile

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [78]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Smile, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: Her smile was as beautiful as a rose.





	Smile

* * *

James leaned against the doorway of their bedroom, taking in Olivia’s appearance.  
  
He got lost in her beauty; seeing her dressed in a red silk floor length dress, and the lamplight bathing her in a soft glow.  
  
She looked angelic, and it made him want to hide her from the world.  
  
“You're so beautiful.”  
  
Her eyes sparkled with love, but it was her smile that caused his heart to stop.  
  
She smiled in a way that was enchanting and more beautiful than the rarest of diamonds.

Even though it lasted only a few seconds, it felt like it lasted forever.

 


End file.
